Gravity (episode)
Tom Paris and Tuvok's shuttle crashes on a deserted planet, stranding the two with an alien woman who falls in love with Tuvok. Teaser In a flashback, an adolescent Tuvok, having been banished from his home and having had his seat at school revoked, starts his remedial mental training under the guidance of a Vulcan Master, who tells him he is a prisoner of nothing but his emotions. Tuvok wonders why he must deny feelings if he was born with them. The Master tells Tuvok that his emotions can be a powerful tool, but that he must learn to control them. Tuvok vows to question everything he is taught, and the Master tells him he would not be a worthy pupil otherwise. Act One On a barren, desert-like planet, a female alien dressed in protective clothing uses a sonic device to hunt large spiders that live under rocks. She hears a loud noise, and looks up to see a descent trail and uses binoculars to see a Voyager shuttle crash land. She goes to the crash site to scavenge the wreckage, and is interrupted by Tom Paris. She threatens him with a weapon and steals the medkit he is carrying along with some other supplies. The female alien starts to head back to her own crashed vessel, but is ambushed by aliens. Tuvok rescues her from them, then introduces himself. She identifies herself as Noss and he helps her back to the shuttle. On the shuttle, Tom is trying to contact Voyager, but his signal is bounced back every time by the distortion that pulled them in. Tuvok enters with Noss, and Tom treats her injuries with the medkit she "borrowed". Tuvok gives her some food, and Tom tells him that the shuttle is damaged beyond repair, and that the system they are in is stuck in a pocket of subspace. The Doctor is with them, but his mobile emitter was damaged in the crash and he is off-line. Noss detects approaching danger outside the shuttle, and Tuvok detects approaching aliens. He tells Tom to gather as many supplies as he can carry, and that they will relocate to Noss' ship, since she has apparently been able to survive for quite a while and clearly has more secure shelter. Noss has a much larger ship, and has been able to erect a force field around it, but the ship is unsalvageable. Tom manages to re-activate the Doctor, and he is able to communicate with Noss using the Universal translator that is integrated into his program. She says that she has been here for 14 seasons, and has seen many ships come down, but none go back up again. Act Two After having apparently been on the planet for quite a while, Tom is trying (unsuccessfully) to hunt spiders. Noss gives him another lesson. Tom laments that he doesn't know what's worse: Hunting them or eating them. On Noss' ship, The Doctor learns that his program should be kept off-line as much as possible, to preserve his Mobile emitter as a source of power. Noss and Paris return, and Noss tells Tuvok the hunt was good, apparently having been with the two of them long enough to begin to understand their language. Noss and Tuvok bond while cooking a meal, and she asks him to describe his life on Voyager. Later, during the meal, Tom regales Noss with stories of his long courtship of B'Elanna Torres. Tom realizes that Noss has become romantically attracted to Tuvok, and tells him that he should try a relationship with Noss since it is unlikely he will ever see his wife again. Tuvok is clearly offended, although he obviously doesn't show it. Later, after dark, Tuvok is re-calibrating their distress beacon, and Tom apologizes for his prior bluntness. He tells Tuvok that he has seen the way Noss looks at Tuvok, and tells him that he has seen that Tuvok looks at Noss "like someone who wishes he wasn't born Vulcan". In another flashback, the young Tuvok tells the Master he wishes he hadn't been born Vulcan! The Master accuses Tuvok of self-pity. Young Tuvok reveals that the reason he lost control of his emotions was that he was attracted to a the daughter of a Terrelian diplomat named Jara who is a student at his school. The Master asks Tuvok what would be his reaction if the Master had received a letter telling him that Jara was in love with someone else. Young Tuvok says he would immediately challenge his romantic rival, whereupon the Master tells him he has received no such letter, and that young Tuvok must enter training to learn to control his emotions, especially love, or they will consume him. Act Three On Voyager, Janeway and the rest of the crew are searching for the lost shuttle, which has apparently been lost for only a few hours from their perspective. The ship gets caught in a gravimetric shear, or "subspace sinkhole". They barely manage to escape the vortex, and they realize what happened to them obviously happened to the shuttle. Scanning the Vortex in Astrometrics, they realize that the shuttle has been lost apparently for months from the perspective of the Shuttle crew, and that their multi-spatial probe is the only way to contact their missing crew members. Suddenly, an alien vessel crewed by the same species that attacked Noss the first time appears and tries to tractor Voyager away from the anomaly. The captain of the Alien ship--Supervisor Yost--tells Voyager that they have lost 11 ships to the anomaly, and that they have decided to close the rift in less than a day rather than lose any more ships to it. The probe is launched, and it detects the distress beacon, and reports back that a temporal differential means that every hour that passes on Voyager could mean weeks or months have passed on the Planet. And, for more bad news, the increasing gravitational stress in the rift means that the entire system inside the sinkhole will be crushed. Act Four Tom returns from an expedition to another area of the planet with a badly injured Tuvok. The re-activated Doctor treats his injuries and assures Noss that he will be fine. She is clearly relieved. The Doctor tells Tom that he should remain on-line until Tuvok is recovered. While Tuvok is healing, Noss tends to him and her attraction to him grows. She kisses him but he pushes her away. Noss, very unhappy, asks him if he feels anything for her, but he tells her he feels nothing but respect and appreciation for her. He cannot give her anything more. She replies "You cannot, or you will not?!" She then berates him, asking why he is always so logical. She insults him in her own language, and storms out. On Voyager, the crew has found a way to use the multi-spatial probe as a comm signal and a transporter relay. The problem is that that the aliens are ready to seal the rift, and that Voyager has limited time to rescue their stranded crewmates. On the Planet, Tuvok is meditating, and an agitated Paris chews him out for breaking Noss' heart and causing her to threaten to leave, because it is too painful for her to be around Tuvok. Tuvok tells Tom that Noss is under the influence of unfettered emotions. Tom tells Tuvok that not everyone has the ability to "fetter" his emotions the way Tuvok can, and that Noss is in love with him. If Tuvok can't return her love, at least try to let her down easy. Tuvok tells Tom that there is no easy way to recover from infatuation, having learned this from his own painful personal experience as a young man (with Jara). Tuvok tells Tom that if he can't control his emotions, they will control him. Suddenly, the vortex that brought them where they are begins to experience distortions, caused by the alien vessel closing the rift. On Voyager, the crew realizes that they have only 29 minutes to rescue Tom and Tuvok before the rift is closed forever, and that they need to get them within a 2-meter radius of their distress beacon. Janeway sends a message, which Tom, Noss, and Tuvok are able to translate. They determine that they must wait over 2 days to get to the designated coordinates. However, more aliens have begun to gather to attack their position. Act Five On the planet, the aliens have begun to set Photon grenades against the force field. Noss leaves the ship to repair the field generator, telling Tuvok that risking 2 lives would be illogical. Voyager has less than 2 minutes beam them out before the rift is closed. Two of the the aliens continue to attack the force field while Noss struggles to keep it up. They manage to disengage it, and she drops one of them with her weapon but the other one gets to her and attacks. On Voyager, they have only 15 seconds to rescue their crew. On the planet, one of the aliens is about to deliver a killing blow to Noss when Tuvok appears and shoots him. He then helps Noss back to their shelter, telling her he could not leave her behind. On Voyager, nine, eight, seven... On the Planet, an alien breaks into the ship. Tom fights him off, and Tuvok shoots him. The four of them gather around the distress beacon. On Voyager, four, three, two, "initalize transport sequence. Energize." On the Planet, the four are beamed up in the nick of time. Epilogue Voyager has traveled to Noss' homeworld, and Tuvok must say goodbye to her, while experiencing discomfort at her departure. Tom catches up to him and tells him he is impressed with how he has been able to hide how much of romantic he really is. Left alone in the transporter room, Tuvok initiates a Mind Meld with Noss to convey to her the extent of his emotions towards her. She leaves, understanding how much he truly cares for her. Later, Tuvok meditates in his quarters. In a final flashback, the adolescent Tuvok has learned to control his emotions, and has learned to be guided by the IDIC philosophy. The Vulcan Master tells him his training is now complete, and that he is prepared to return to the world, and that he will control his emotions--they will not control him. Tuvok is...grateful. Log entries *"Captain's log, supplemental. It's been over an hour since the shuttle disappeared from sensors." *"Commander Tuvok, personal log. Stardate 52438.9. We are en route to Noss' home world. As I prepare to say goodbye, I find myself experiencing a certain discomfort." Memorable quotes "I'm a doctor, not a battery." : - The Doctor "You know something? I always thought that beneath that cold, Vulcan exterior lay a ... even colder, Vulcan interior. But now, I'm convinced you're a hopeless romantic." "There is no need to insult me, Mister Paris." : - Tom Paris and Tuvok Background *According to Voyager s information, the temporal differential ratio between the ship and the away team was 0.4744 seconds per minute. Using this ratio based on Earth time frames, Noss has been stranded on the planet for approximately 40 days, assuming the term season is used for years. *The filming location used for the desert scenery of the planet's surface had previously been seen as the surface of Tyree in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode . *Tuvok's flashbacks would have occurred in the 2270s, around the time of , perhaps a few years afterwards. *The force field generator Noss attempts to repair is a reuse of the cloaking device prop seen in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode . Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 5.7, . *As part of the VOY Season 5 DVD collection. Links and references Guest stars * Joseph Ruskin as a Vulcan Master * LeRoy D. Brazile as the young Tuvok * Paul S. Eckstein as Yost Special guest star * Lori Petty as Noss Stunt double * Denise Lynne Roberts as stunt double for Lori Petty References 47; antigraviton; battery; Bilak par; class D; distress beacon; EM displacement; field generator; force field; gravimetric distortion; gravimetric shear; G-type star; gravity well; IDIC; helium; hydrogen; inaprovaline; isodyne; Jara; Kol-Ut-Shan; medkit; multispatial probe; optronic relay; photon grenade; plasma; Pon farr; Renovation Team Nova; resonator coil; shield polarity; Shon-ha'lock; spider; star system; subdural hematoma; subspace; subspace sinkhole; temporal differential; Terrellian; tractor beam; type-6 shuttlecraft; universal translator; Vulcan nerve pinch; Vulcan mind meld; warp field |next= }} de:Schwere fr:Gravity nl:Gravity (aflevering) Category:VOY episodes